So Ji Sub
Perfil *'Nombre:' 소지섭 / So Ji Subthumb|250px|So Ji Sub *'Apodo:' Sonick *'Profesión:' Actor, cantante y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 04-Noviembre-1977 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 182 cm *'Peso:' 70 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Familia:' Madre y hermano mayor *'Agencia: '51K Biografía So Ji Sub es un actor y modelo nacido en Seúl,Corea del Sur el 4 de Noviembre de 1977. Reconocido por sus grandes actuaciones en un sin numero de dramas y peliculas de las cuales What Happened in Bali y I´m sorry, I love you gano gran popularidad. Curso estudios en la Universidad de Chungwoon (Major en actuación).Sus aficiones son todos los deportes pero teniendo una gran habilidad en la natación donde logro obtener una medalla en el National Atletic Meet.Su familia son su madre y un hermano mayor.Completó su servicio militar de dos años el 27 de Abril de 2007 Dramas *Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) *Sorry, I Love You (KBS2, 2004) *Thousand Years of Love (SBS, 2003) *Glass Slippers (SBS, 2002) *We Are Dating Now (SBS, 2002) *Law Firm (SBS, 2001) *Delicious Proposal (MBC, 2001) *Cheers for the Women (SBS, 2000) *Joa Joa (SBS Sunday morning drama, 2000) *Love Story (SBS, 1999, historia 6) *Three Men Three Women (MBC sitcom, 1998) *Oh Happy Day (KBS sitcom, 1997) Programas de TV *Long Way (New year's day special) (SBS, 2001) *Beautiful Sunday - Crossing Korean Straits (SBS, 2000) *Have you said 'I love you'? (Best theater) (MBC, 2000) *Because of you (MBC, 2000) *Good good (SBS, 2000) *Miss Hiphop Mister Rock (SBS TV movie love story ep 6) (SBS, 2000) *Wanglung's land (SBS, 2000) *Music camp (MC) (MBC, 1999-2000) *Decision, famous music (MC) (KMTV, 1999) *Hate or like (SBS, 1999) *What you keep is unforgettable (Best theater) (MBC, 1998) *Today is Saturday (MC) (KBS, 1998) *Model (SBS, 1997) *Sunday march (KBS, 1995) *STORM model (1995) Películas *Only you (2011) *The Business Man (2011 *Always (2011) *Sophie's Revenge (2009) *Movie is Movie (2008) *Gegege no Kitaro - Sennen Noroi Uta (2008) *U-Turn(minidrama CF) (2008) *A Destiny (2007) *Can't live without robbery (2002) *My First (Especial) Anuncios *Vivien (2011) *A Twosome Place (2011) *Powerade (2011) *KT TAKE 2 (2010) *Doori Cosmetics Daeng Gi Meo Ri (2010) *Dimchae (2010) *OCN (2010) *CJ CheilJeDang (2010) *Bang Bang (2009) *Coffee Cantata (2008) *Alpha Sony (2007) *OK Cash-Back *BYC Scorpio *U-TURN Videos Musicales *Seo In Guk - Take (2010) junto a Jung So Min *Soya n Sun - Smiling Goodbye (2010) *G-Sonic - Lonely Life (2008) *Wheesung - Love Seat (2008) *Go Yu Jin - Only You (2008) *Jo Sung Mo - Tears Are Forming (2005) *Jo Sung Mo - Mr. Flower (2004) *Jang Hye Jin- Beautiful Days (2001) *Lee Hyun Woo - The End (2001) *Ryu Chan - For You (1999) *Turbo - Good-Bye Yesterday (1997) Premios *'2005 41st Baeksang Awards:' Mejor Actor en TV Drama Sorry I Love You *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Excelencia Sorry I Love You *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja (con Im Soo Jung en Sorry I Love You *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad Sorry I Love You *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Netizen (Sorry I Love You) *'2004 40th Baeksang Awards:' Artista Popular más apreciado *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a mejor actor (Thousand Years of Love) *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio 10 Estrellas populares (Thousand Years of Love) *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Nuevo Actor (Joa Joa, Cheers for the Women) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Todo tipo de deportes, música, ver películas, navegar por internet *'Especialidades': Natación *Comenzó como modelo. *Completó su servicio militar de dos años el 27 de Abril de 2007. *Participó en un anunció de tres partes llamado U-TURN para una marca de automóviles. *Fue escogido como Romeo para Dressed to Kill, una marca de jeans. *Cuando tiene participaciones de cantante de Hip Hop su nombre es "G" *Es el primer artista que su nombre esta en una carretera. *So Ji cargo las cenizas de Park Yong Ha en el camino a su entierro. Enlaces *HanCinema *Ficha Asia-Team *Perfil (Nate) *Blog en Español Galería 00072.jpg 22148719so3.jpg ca1j.jpg 20110104_sojisub.jpg 40db161a9e8ec0_full.jpg So Ji Sub1.jpg So Ji Sub2.jpg So Ji Sub3.jpg So Ji Sub4.jpg So Ji Sub5.jpg So Ji Sub6.jpg So Ji Sub7.jpg So Ji Sub8.jpg So Ji Sub9.jpg So Ji Sub10.jpg So Ji Sub12.jpg So Ji Sub13.jpg Videos thumb|290px|left|So Ji Sub - Pick Up Line Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo